God Complex
by Lord Youko
Summary: Butler has given his body, his love, his obedience to Artemis and at 20, Artemis is still the same – arrogant, manipulative, inscrutable, ruthless. Can Artemis ever love him back? Does Butler really want him to? Dom!Artemis sub!Butler.


_**Story: God Complex**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl and make no money from the writing of this fic.

**Summary:** Butler has given his life, his love, his obedience to Artemis and at 20, Artemis is still the same – arrogant, manipulative, inscrutable, commanding. In the middle of an intrigue, Butler wonders: Can Artemis ever love him back? Dom!Artemis sub!Butler.

**Warnings:** This fic will contain slash, graphic description of sexual relations between two men, anal, oral, D/s, S&M, Artemis being a real ass. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"_**I bet…that you would set the world on fire just to watch it burn."**_

-**Artemis Fowl "The Time Paradox"**

There are very few times that Domovoi Butler has ever been vulnerable in his life.

Whatever the circumstances, however difficult the situation, Butler could always be counted on to be the one who is safe, armoured, ready to fight. The best hitmen and bodyguards in the world have learned this at their peril.

Right now, with a cock up his ass, is one of those times.

"Don't move, Domovoi," Artemis reprimands coldly, tightening the hold on his bodyguard's wrist.

Butler is in Artemis's room, lying on Artemis's bed with his face pressed into the mattress and ass hiked up in the air, arm twisted behind his back by Artemis in a jujitsu hold Butler can't break without seriously hurting Artemis – not that he wants to. It's intoxicating, being able to give up control. Artemis is the one who got him addicted to that.

Butler moans, both at the pleasure and at the word _Domovoi _from his young Master's lips. It has been years and still he cannot get over the fact that Artemis Fowl knows his name. It forges a bond between them that can never be broken, that should never have been formed.

_Never get attached to the principal._

Butler has broken so many laws of Madame Ko's academy that he has lost track of them now. Who would have thought, that out of Juliet and him, he would turn out to be the renegade.

_When did it all change?_ Butler wonders hazily as the surprisingly well endowed young man thrusts into his ass, into his heart and Butler turns his face away to hide the tears that form in his eyes.

When did Artemis go from being a boy to a man? When did gangly arms that could barely lift a laptop grow strong enough to hold him down? When did he fall in love with this cold hearted man who strings the world around his finger?

"By the way, Holly Short will be here in the evening," Artemis tells him, voice steady, hardly even out of breath even as he grinds himself into his impaled bodyguard.

Butler groans, understanding nothing other than the large organ lodged up his most sensitive vulnerable place. He can feel his anal muscles twitching around the large intruder. It is not…unpleasant. It's like being stabbed but in a good way.

"Are you listening to me, Butler?" Artemis demands, slight irritation seeping into his voice and his thrusts change their angle, from unbelievably pleasurable to decidedly painful.

The pain jolts Butler out of his haze and for a moment, he curses the boy genius's perfect knowledge of anatomy. It really wasn't fair that Artemis seemed to know his ass better than himself. He could never bring himself to the same mind-numbing pleasure-pain when the young Master was absent.

"Yes, Master Artemis," he breathes apologetically.

The title slips out sometimes, the title he has called his Master for 15 years. He is Mr. Artemis now, not Master but in his mind, he always thinks Master. Though, in his defence, Artemis skipped 3 years into the future so his charge is technically not an adult yet and-

"_Fuck_," Butler curses as Artemis's cock just brushes against his prostate and the sensation makes his toes curl in anticipation and frustration.

His own cock is neglected and untouched but Butler can't finish his thoughts when Artemis is inside him. How Artemis can converse in the middle of sex like they are doing nothing more than playing a game of chess is something he can't figure out. He ignores the part of his heart that says, _because this doesn't mean anything more to Artemis._

"Holly…holly will be here, you said," Butler gasps, trying to appease his tormentor.

Artemis hums in satisfaction and his thrusts change back to pleasurable though he's avoiding hitting his sweetspot. "I have let the kitchen staff go for the day; I won't chance a servant catching a glimpse of Holly. You will prepare crème brulee for dessert."

"Yes, Artemis," Butler winces, trying to wriggle enough to get him to hit_ that_ spot again but the movement only sends a sharp pain through his shoulder.

"I told you not to move," Artemis smiles, leaning over him till he can feel warm breath on his ear. He can feel the weight of Artemis's mismatched eyes on his trembling body.

"Please," Butler almost sobs. Artemis has not touched his cock at all today and he has to cum now or he will die.

Artemis continues his leisurely movement like he hasn't heard the desperation in his voice but Butler knows he heard. Artemis just doesn't care.

Once, Butler said "I love you," as they lay in bed together. He hadn't intended to; the words just slipped out without his permission, but he was even more surprised when Artemis said them back, as easily and emotionlessly as he says everything else, with a beautiful smile on his face; it's a pity that to this day, Butler can't figure out which of Artemis's smiles are genuine. And Artemis is so good an actor that Butler can never tell if he is means it or if it's just another way to control and manipulate him, part of some grand scheme.

He is surprised to find that he is fine with either

Slender fingers ghost over the erect and throbbing member under the bowed form of the bodyguard. Butler shudders, almost cums from the butterfly touch alone.

"We need to work on your control," Artemis chides lightly, the concert pianist's fingers playing expertly with his cock even as Artemis throbs dully inside the bodyguard's stretched ass. Butler's head is thrown back almost involuntarily.

"You know – aaah – you know very well there is – ah, shit – there is nothing wrong with my control, Artemis."

It is really not his fault Artemis is made out of ice.

Artemis smiles what Butler calls his "fanged smile". The hand on his cock speeds up along with the thrusts in his body. Butlers eyes are shut tightly, body tensed and bowed with anticipated pleasure but it's not enough, not enough to make him cum. Gods, why does he have to be in love with this heartless sociopath…

"I know you told Foaly about the hacking before I gave you permission to," Artemis whispers silkily in his ear.

Butler's eyes fly open in terror, all thoughts of arousal and pleasure forgotten as his mind pictures what his employer will do to him in punishment make him cringe.

Artemis spears his prostate unerringly even as long, delicate fingers pump him to completion. Butler cums hard, with a scream but not with pleasure.

Just as Artemis intended.

* * *

Later, when he is in the kitchen making crème brulee, trying to keep the limp from his walk as Artemis works wordlessly at his laptop, he reflects.

How could he possibly _not_ fall in love with this boy, this man who who he was born to obey and protect – this boy who can never be controlled by anyone.

Butler has been at Artemis Fowl's side since the day he was born, since the day he came home from the nursery. Since the day he, Butler was born, he had been taught that his life was of no value compared to the principal's, that everything he did was to protect the principal, keep him safe.

Domovoi Butler was considered the best at his job till Artemis Fowl grew up and ruined it. Domovoi Butler is best at what he does, but so is Artemis and the problem is, Artemis does so many things that he is the best at.

Artemis brought, fairies and centaurs and elves into their lives, almost brought a cross-species war onto their heads, almost got him killed, almost died himself multiple times, almost lost himself in another dimension.

But the key word is _almost, _because in the end, Artemis Fowl always managed to do whatever it was he was trying to do. Artemis Fowl almost lost so many times but in the end, he won and Butler has resigned himself to all the almosts the boy will still put them through.

Somewhere along the way, between puberty, college graduation, turning 20, moving out of Fowl Manor, and jujitsu lessons, Artemis Fowl went from nerd to beautiful and it really isn't Butler's fault Artemis is so good at seducing bodyguards.

Butler wonders how he came to be so skilled in bed. Unless Artemis wiped his memories of it with the Mesmer, Butler knows Artemis has never slept with anyone else. Is it possible to be born with an instinctive, perfect knowledge of blowjobs and handjobs and ass-fucking? Butler doesn't think so but then again, he's been wrong with Artemis too many times to be sure of himself.

"I forgot the laptop charger in my room," Artemis says absently, without looking up from the screen. "Go get it for me."

Butler nods, washes the flour off his hands and walks out of the kitchen and heads up the stairs.

He walks into Artemis's room, past the bed they just had sex on, past the _closet _that contains Artemis's toys – shackles and switch rods and bamboos and _whips _– lots of them.

Artemis's charger is lying on his desk and he silently picks it up, studiously avoiding looking at the papers strewn about the desk. Artemis has punished him enough number of times for looking at his things without permission; the lesson is learnt.

He doesn't see the vial of white powder Artemis empties into the crème brulee mix because by the time he returns, Artemis is already back in his seat with nothing to suggest that he has even moved.

But Butler's sixth sense is tingling and he looks around the room suspiciously as he hands the charger to Artemis. His employer takes it wordlessly, glancing up just once and then returning to his work.

"What does Holly want?" Butler ask, as he washes his hands again and then returns to the crème brulee.

"I think it's about the hackers who stole data from Foaly," Artemis murmurs, still focused on the computer screen.

If it hadn't been for Butler, Foaly would still be under the impression it was Artemis who had been siphoning data from Foaly's secure channels. For some reason, Artemis had not wanted Foaly to know otherwise. Butler had obeyed till he found out what the Lower Elements Police had waiting after capturing Artemis.

_Protect the principal._

This time, that was more important than obeying him and Butler had simply done what he had to do. He didn't see why Artemis would want to keep up such a dangerous misconception at the risk of his life. But that didn't stop the guilt that was swirling and settling uneasily in his stomach because he had disobeyed Artemis.

Butler's hand stills for a moment. "I am sorry for telling Foaly, Artemis," he begins hesitantly. "It's just… I couldn't let him do that to you."

"Hmm," is all Artemis says and Butler realizes, with a sinking feeling, that his punishment is far from over.

Artemis always did seem to care more about his elaborate schemes than him.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
